Toad kidney cells derived from Xenopus laevis form a monolayer epithelium of high electrical resistance. Aldosterone occupancy at specific nuclear binding sites correlates in a linear manner with the stimulation of sodium transport and there is increased ouabain binding to membrane preparations. Cyclic AMP analogs also stimulate sodium transport.